Cat and Mouse Vore-Side Stories
by Clear-blood
Summary: These will be a collection of side stories from the main one. One off stories, maybe 1- 3 chapters long dealing with various side characters from the main one.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello all to cat and mouse side stories. These stories will be a collection of stories with extra characters from the main story.

There was nothing anna loved more than seeing the faces of prey go from happy glowing enough to brighten the room to disappointment that left their breath barren and weak.

Even her worst of days could become blissful if she got the chance to bully a mouseboy. Originally, she never had the desire to do it. She minded her business, occasionally eating a mouseboy to ease her feral tendencies. Then one day, a friend showed her a bullied mouseboy and something _inside _her awoke!

She enjoyed how they squirmed in her mouth, screaming as she wrapped her wet saliva drenched tongue around them. Each of them had a unique taste that mimicked popular meat entrees. Few of them tastes like fried fluffy pork chops, others had the delicious flavor of hamburger steak with gravy. Rare ones tasted like a heavenly, well done steak.

In some cases, she'd go out of her way to find one who caught her interest. One who managed to stand out apart from the rest of them. In this case, there was a mouseboy who anna called "Sam" who acted a bit...unnatural to her. It made her a little creeped out to say the least.

Sam wasn't one of the ones who cowered in fear whenever Anna arrived, and she didn't notice until recently. Whenever anna went down to the basement to engorge herself in gluttony, sam would always look on at her with eyes glued to her body. While the other mouse boys cried out in pain and scream, running away and putting their backs against the corners of the container; sam stood there in awe as the giant cat girl made her way through. The mouse boys all cowered in fear at her size and appetite as they knew what their fate was to be if she chose them.

A quick game or gamble end 90% of the time with the mouse boys losing or being given false hope. Those that lost were quickly dropped into her wet, warm, pink maw and onto her tongue so that she could ravish herself in their taste. Sam listened to Anna's giggling each time she'd ate another one of his companion. How she'd laugh at the somewhat hilarity of taking another beings life. How she'd pat her stomach with pride after eating her fill of mouse boys, 5 or 6 at a time. Then to add insult to injury, she'd just go back upstairs and eat more food.

Mouse Boys were mere appetizers to her. Finger Foods ready to be served at a fancy dinner party. But the weird thing about it all was that sam _WANTED _to be food. He wanted anna to lick him, to taste him, to tell him how tasty he'd look. How _hungry _he made her feel. He wanted her to moan as she took in the sweetness on his body on her tongue and to sigh with relief as he was finally swallowed and on the long and painful journey.

That day hadn't come or rather...wouldn't come. He'd figured it. She never came his way, almost avoiding him on purpose just to avoid given him the satisfaction of being eaten. The other mouse boys were unaware, but were very thankful that his crate wasn't chosen. Sam was unknowingly doing the other mouseboys a favor by being in the container. However, Sam had a goal. He had a dream. He'd get Anna to eat him no matter _what _it took.

It was a day like any other. Sam sat in her cage, waiting for his tormentor, his goddess to appear. She was an angel of death that viewed his kind as weak meager creatures without any sense of worth. His kind could not defy her nor her species for they were giants. The size of a skyscraper compared to the average man. Sam's size was so small and insignificant to her that it made him a little weird. Curious even. That a catgirl such as herself would even look in his general direction.

Before he was an escapee. He didn't know where he escaped from or why but he was always running. He experienced the "terrors" of mouseboys being eaten by hungry catgirls. They were gulped down like mere morsels and left to digest in a catgirl's belly. Sam, beforehand, was disgusted at the idea of being eaten. He wanted to live, he wanted to be free, his own mouse! That was, however, until he met anna.

Anna! That was the only name he knew of her. The smug, sarcastic, bullying catgirl with short scruffy brown hair and a modest breast size. Her ass, sam's favorite feature, was as big as they'd come or seen from a catgirl. It was like a moon in the nightsky. A soft voluptuous pair of cheeks that sam would have killed to be under.

She mocked his kind, berated them, played idiotic games with them for her amusement. Some days she'd come in and gobble them up like candy. Other days, she'd come down, rant for what seemed like hours and leave. Few days, she'd actually treat them to something good. Like a rare food such as sandwiches or potato chips. The mouseboys never knew what to expect from her. That made them terrified of her but not sam. Sam loved it!

Anna, herself, wasn't particularly cruel persay. She wasn't keen on torture or brutalizing her victims. Sure, the risk of being eaten was always there, but she wouldn't chew or bite on a mouseboy unless in a bad mood. She sent them down to their deaths with one swift gulp. Anna always said how she enjoyed how they squirmed down her throat and in her belly.

Sam absolutely adored anna's belly. There was sometime captivating about that bottomless gullet. The girl could eat herself into a frenzy. She gobbled down more food and mouse boys than sam could have ever thought possible. The way she laughed and giggled when eating them, the way her stomach would expand from meal after meal, the sound of it gurgling and groan to digest the heavy burden given to it.

It was near torture for sam. He wanted her to notice him. He wanted her to look at him like he was a snack, like a bite sized finger food, a meal ready to eat. He looked at her canines whenever she yawned, the fat saliva drenched tongue, the uvula dangling in the back like a noose in the gallows.

He wanted her to gulp him down and send him to her belly where he'd eventually digest. He knew it would be painful. He knew it'd be torture and deadly. He knew that he'd more than likely suffocate from lack of oxygen. Sam didn't care. If it meant being apart of those perky, succulent tits or that ripe peach that his eyes were glued too everytime she visited;then he'd do it in a heartbeat. If that was the price to pay to appease his goddess, then he didn't care one bit. He'd do whatever was necessary and that was what scared Anna the most.

Something about sam was undeniably wrong. She knew there were some weirdos out there, but she never expected to see a mouseboy that wanted to be eaten. Who wanted to die. What for? Anna asked herself countless times. Why isn't he scared or begging for his life? Is he suicidal? In truth, something about sam scared her deeply. He was uncanny in his fascination with her.

A stalker of some sorts. He was as small as anna's thumb. Something anna could kill with ease. Anna couldn't do it. Others could, but Anna dared not touch him. She couldn't. He was like a disease, a creep, a cockroach fluttering about. The thought of him smiling with joy as she sent him to his doom made her ill. It made her bend over in sickness.

She felt light-headed. Sickened at this one mouseboy. Why can't he just beg for his life like the rest? There were no tears, no screaming, no crying. Only joy.

That was what disgusted anna the most. She had to talk to someone about it. The next day of school, Anna pulled her bookwormed friend off to the side.

"Zoey, You and I need to talk!" Anna said and Zoey mentally panicked at what anna would discuss this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm not dead. I'm very busy this summer but am still writing. I'll actually be writing a new story that I'll be posting hopefully later this summer. Not on though. You can find it on my eka's blog.

Zoey sat down in her chair, her hands trembling as she held her 20 year old book on sociology from the library. Her eyes looked up nervously at Anna as Anna panicked about.

"It's just so weird! So creepy. I can't stand to even look at him." Anna ranted on, throwing her hands up in the air. Zoey didn't know what was going on and assumed the worst.

"Come on Anna. It can't be that bad." Zoey tried to calm Anna's nerves a bit. School was already stressful enough and she didn't need anymore stress in her life. Not now.

"I mean.." Anna paused midsentenced, "How would you handle it zoey? How would you handle a mouseboy that actually _WANTS _to be eaten? It just so creepy." Anna shuddered in disgust as she held her arms close to her chest. Zoey looked up with an interested look. She was curious about it now.

"Anna, what do you mean by that?" Zoey asked as she placed her book down on the desk, her ear on the left side perked up with interest.

"It's exactly what I said zoey! This weird mouseboy wants to be eaten." Anna continued on as she finally sat in the chair with a thump, "Stupid chair. Stupid butt. My ass is too big for this chair." Zoey scowled at the last comment. She wished she had anna's booty troubles.

"Anyways…" Zoey interrupted anna's muttering and offered a solution, "What if you tried to interact with him. See what makes him tick?" Zoey nearly picked up her book again on instinct but retracted her fingers slowly towards her lap. She saw anna look up at her with an expression that said '_Seriously'?'._

"You got to be kidding me Zoe. You don't expect me to interact with that _thing. _Do you?" Anna questioned as she lowered her head onto the desk below, "It's just super annoying you know. I would eat him and be done, but the thought of him actually enjoying it makes me sick to my stomach."

Zoey grabbed the edge of her book again and pulled it towards her. She really wanted to know what happened in the next chapter but wanted to support her friend at the same time as well.

"Well Anna, why don't you do what I do with my mouseboy? Hang out and have fun together." Zoey said with a smile. Anna chuckled at the thought.

"Hanging out with a mouseboy? Seriously? Sounds like a joke to me." Anna said with a smirk on her face, her cheeks blushed red.

"Yeah hang out. What's wrong with that?" Zoey asked with a confused look. Anna placed both of her hands on the table. Anna looked at zoey like she was insane.

"I mean. Who would hang out with their food?" Anna asked as she looked at her nails carefully, one of them slightly chipped. Zoey pouted and felt her ears lower.

"I do!" Zoey said quietly and Anna giggled. She slapped her thigh and cackled with laughter.

"Oh right! I almost forgot. You hang out with nart, nute, nite…..?" Anna rambled off names quickly as she tried to remember the name of zoey's pet.

"**It's nate!" **Zoey said with a bit of anger. Her eyes showed a tint of rage which was quite unlike her usual personality. Anna become defensive and put her hands in front of her, palms out to say "Easy there tiger."

"Yes it's nate, how could I forget?" Anna replied with a smile and hoped to calm zoey down. "Show me a picture of him." A smile came to zoey's face as she typed on her phone, clicking on various apps. She grinned from ear to ear as someone else showed interest in her pet mouseboy.

"Here!" Zoey giddily showed Anna a picture of Nate and Anna smiled. The mouseboy was a shrimp! He looked so small that Anna could crush him beneath her foot. There was no muscle on him. He looked a little young and didn't have anything standoutish about him. What did zoey even see in him?

"He's….." Anna tried to search for the right words, "One of a kind." Zoey pulled her phone back to her and grinned at the photo.

"Nate is my little baby. I love him so much! I could just eat him u-" Zoey paused as she realized what she said and quickly coughed to get the conversation back to normal, "Anyways, I think you should try to hangout with that mouseboy. It'll be good for you." Anna knew that talking to zoey wasn't going to get anywhere. She had her mind stuck on that answer and wasn't going to budge. Nate caught anna's interest. He wasn't special in particular, nothing was out of the ordinary with him, but a mouseboy that small? Perfect bullying material. If she ever got the chance to hold him and play with him?

Anna shuddered at the thought, crossed her arms over her chest and smiled with glee. One day it would come, but not anytime soon.

"Anyways anna, I got to get going. This book won't finish itself!" Zoey said as she got up from her seat and pushed in her chair, "Talk to you later!" Zoey waved goodbye to anna and began to walk away. Anna didn't know what to think. Maybe zoey was onto something. Maybe it was time to interact with this mouseboy.


End file.
